Another Magic
by Youmightdietrying
Summary: For Harry Potter, the Battle of Hogwarts came to an end with a shocking turn of events. By some unknown force of magic, Harry finds himself on the desert planet of Tatooine where he encounters an exiled Jedi Master. Under the tutelage of this new teacher, Harry will become something the Empire is not prepared for. He will fight a new evil.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars

May 2, 1998 (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

Harry Potter could honestly say that he much preferred the first time he had been struck with the killing curse to the anticipation he felt at that moment standing with knees locked, surrounded by Death Eaters in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. He had been an ignorant one year old the first time he was struck with that ominous green light, not knowing what horror it brought. This time was so much worse. The ghostly images of his loved ones had told him that it didn't hurt to die, but he sincerely doubted that there was not even a slight moment.

His breathing was quick, as he could feel his lungs and his heart pounding. Knowing that your whole life had been a giant set up for an inevitable early death was the only thing going through his head at the moment. He knew he should feel proud, knew he should be brave for he would give his friends a chance to finally end the Dark Lord's hellish reign, but in truth he was scared. He wanted to turn and run, run away to someplace he would never be found. Thoughts or running quickly left though, as he watched that undead creature raise his wand. He saw the words manifest on its lips, and then saw the light at the tip of the wand. He closed his quickly, hoping with everything he had that wherever he went would be better then where he found himself.

The spell impacted his chest directly in the center over his heart. He had expected pain and he received exactly that. It felt like electricity was coursing through his body, traveling with high velocity through each one of his nerve endings. Immediately he knew that something was not right, not right at all. The killing curse did its job instantly and it had been much more than an instant, but still the current of magic was storming throughout him. He had kept his eyes closed, but suddenly opened them and watched the look of utter bewilderment on the face of his foe. If he was going to die, then he was at least glad that his last vision would be Voldemort unhappy about something not going according to plan. The Dark Lord still had his wand raised, and was taking a step forward, no doubt to deal another blow, but before he had the chance to act, Harry felt the energy coursing through his body suddenly sucked back into a centralized point in his chest. As the last of the magical energy joined together there was an explosion of color and Harry felt as if his body was sucked through a hole. Then there was nothing.

Year 18 B.B.Y. Tatooine

There was pain. A lot of pain. He had figured that the actual process of dying would hurt, but that afterwards it would stop. Harry realized that he was no longer on his feet, but was lying on his back. The ground was soft and pliable, nothing like the floor of the Forbidden Forest. He cracked open his eyes, one at a time, but was quick to bring a hand to cover them as a bright light invaded his senses. It was slow going, but eventually his eyes adjusted, and he began to sit up. On his first look around he swiftly realized that there was no chance in hell that he was in Scotland any longer, nor anywhere close to it.

He was in a giant desert. There was nothing but yellow sand, dunes and red rocks as far as he was capable of seeing with his less than impressive eyesight. He was utterly alone and completely confused. The killing curse had most definitely struck him, which meant that there was no way he should still be breathing. He contemplated for a second the possibility that this was some sort of manifestation of the afterlife, but the throbbing pain in his chest made him doubt that. He looked down at his sternum and could see his shirt had been scorched through and had partially burned away. The state of his shirt made him fear for the condition of the skin underneath, but a thorough examination revealed that it was only slightly irritated, although a dark bruise was starting to form. He was sighed in relief when he realized that the scar on his forehead was no longer a source of irritation. In fact, he could feel no trace of the dark presence that Voldemort's horcrux had unleashed on him since he had entered Hogwarts.

Seeing that he was not mortally wounded alleviated that fear, but confusion was quickly gripping his mind. How had he ended up in the middle of a desert? How had a wizard such as Lord Voldemort managed to completely screw up the killing curse a second time? And why in the bloody hell were there two suns in the sky overhead? That last one really got to him. The first two he could quickly dismiss as some extraordinary magical anomalies that only someone with the combination of Hermione and Dumbledore's intelligence would be able to explain. It likely had something to do with the combination of his mother's sacrifice, blood magic, basilisk venom, phoenix tears, a trip through time with a time turner, and a horcrux in his head. He could readily believe that a mixture of those somehow equaled him not being dead.

The two suns in the sky was the real head scratcher. He had taken astronomy at Hogwarts, and a little bit in muggle school as well, and he could say with strong conviction that the Earth only went around one sun. And now he was officially feeling freaked out. He contemplated sitting where he was until he could come up with a possible explanation, but then he realized that he was literally burning up. The weather was absolutely scorching and he could feel his face getting red.

There was a lone comfort for Harry though. Lying next to him was his stolen wand. It wasn't the one he wished he had, but it was still something. He struggled to his feet and managed to cast a quick cooling charm on his clothing that was only somewhat effective. Tucking the wand into pocket, he was left with the impossible decision of where to go. There was nothing in either direction that would give him a hint as to the existence of civilization. Realizing that there was no choice but to take a gamble, he began walking straight ahead into the nothingness. It was initially a struggle trying to walk through the sand, especially as it began to fill his trainers, but he managed to continue on, into what he didn't know-most likely death if had to take a guess. He had traded a quick death with a killing curse for a drawn out death by heat stroke.

He walked on for hours with nothing in sight, and by that point his body was demanding water. He thought about turning back the way he came and trying another direction, but realized that he would probably drop by the time he reached his starting point. Recent events were catching up with and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to keep going. He climbed up numerous dunes, and his calves were rebelling against him. Making his way to the top of the tallest dune he had encountered yet, he almost yelled in joy when he saw something other than sand in the distance. It was barely discernable because its color was so close to that of its surroundings, but it definitely looked like a structure of some kind. Harry was so eager at this point to find someone who could explain things to him, that he moved too quickly and lost his footing. He attempted to brace himself by throwing his arms in front of him, but it was to no effect as he ended up doing forward rolls all the way to the bottom of the dune.

It was on his final roll that he heard the unmistakable sound of snapping wood coming from his pocket. The day had just become considerably worse and that was saying something. He stood up, wiping the bothersome sand from his body before pulling out the remains of his only salvation. The wand sparked several times before it went completely dead. This time Harry did scream out his frustration as he realized that his ability to do any magic had been cut off and that he was defenseless. He tossed the wand to the side, knowing that it served little purpose in keeping it. He had one hope now and that was the little building he had seen from the top of the dune.

The walk was further then it had looked, but after a few minutes he was standing in front of the small stone structure. He walked around the structure until he found the only thing that could be the door. There was a problem though as there didn't seem to be a handle to open the door, only what looked like an electronic keypad on the side with a variety of buttons that could do anything. Harry was about to take a stab at pressing some of them, when he felt some unnatural force lift his body from the ground and send him flying away from the door and the building. He landed face down in the sand, and as he lay there he heard something that sounded like an electronic hiss behind him. As he turned around on his back, he was met by the most vivid blue light he had ever seen in his life, which was hovering just inches from his chest.

The light was compacted into the shape of a long cylinder, which was connected to some sort of metal hilt. Harry looked up and saw that a tall figure dressed in a dark brown robe was holding the source of the light in his right hand. The figure was hooded, but Harry was able to make out a brown-bearded face and a set of narrow eyes staring down at him.

"Who are you?" The figure asked in a smooth, neutral tone. "You were making too much noise to be a thief, and coming from the opposite direction of the nearest town. Which means you are either unbelievably lost or are here for a more nefarious purpose. Which is it?"

Harry's concentration was still focused on the bright light coming from the glowing sword, which he was sure would cause catastrophic damage if it touched him. However, his focus shifted quickly to the figure's questions. "My name is Harry Potter, and I am most definitely lost. I was just looking for water and shelter."

The figure frowned as he took in Harry's words. "Do you know who I am? Are you an agent of the Empire?"

Harry put his hand up and shook his head. "I have no idea who you are, I have know idea where I am, and I don't have any clue what the Empire is!"

Harry watched as the figure continued to regard him. It was somewhat disconcerting, as the man seemed to be staring into his soul. However, suddenly the robed figure pulled his weapon away and retracted the lighted blade. "I sense you speak the truth, but I also sense something else within you. There is an energy flowing within you that I have never felt before in another being. What are you?"

"A wizard," Harry replied, feeling that continued honesty would be the best course for the moment.

"Wizard?" The figure repeated. "I have met others on my travels who have claimed to be such. I've been accused of sorcery on more than one occasion myself. Where is it exactly you are from?"

"I would normally say I'm from England," Harry noted running his hand through his messy hair, "but for some reason I don't think that would be helpful in this situation. Let's just say I'm from Earth."

The figure took a step back and lowered his hood, revealing a head of brownish hair that was just short of being scraggly. He brought his left hand, the one without the strange light sword, up to his chin and rubbed it along his beard in seemingly deep thought. "Earth? And this is a planet?" Harry nodded. "I'm afraid it's one I've never heard of, although I'm humble enough to admit that I'm not all knowing in the make up of the galaxy."

"Could you tell me where I am now by any chance?"

"You don't know where you are?" The figure asked looking extremely skeptical. "You are on the outer rim planet of Tatooine, in its Dune Sea. How exactly did you manage to end up here without any knowledge of it?"

"I wish I could explain it to you, but I don't understand it myself," Harry responded. "I was in a battle in the place where I come from. I was in a fight with another wizard, a dark wizard who had killed my parents. I confronted him with the intention of letting him kill me, but something happened. He hit me with a spell that should have ended my life, but I think the magic of the spell combined with my own magic to bring me here. There is magic that can take you instantly from one place to another, but to another world is something I can't comprehend."

"You say you were in a fight, is that what you were where you come from? A warrior?"

Harry couldn't help the laugh that bubbled to the surface at that question. "I'm no warrior. I'm just a student. Some stupid prophecy that was made encouraged the dark wizard to kill my parents and try to kill me as baby. Magic protected me that first time, but the same wizard has been trying to kill me my entire life. What's wrong?" Harry asked noticing the angry look on the figure's face.

"It's nothing," the figure said, shaking off his expression. "I've had my own encounters with prophecy, and can only say it left me anything but impressed. Best to ignore them in my opinion."

"Yes, well, you can ignore it yourself, but when others believe in it there's not much you can do."

The figure nodded, "True enough." He put his weapon away into the folds of his robes and stuck a hand out to Harry who was still lying on the ground. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was once a Jedi Master on the High Council on Coruscant." Harry grabbed onto the man's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"I'm afraid I don't know what any of that means," Harry stated.

Obi-Wan patted him softly on the shoulder. "Come inside and I will explain. If there is one benefit that exile brings, it is plenty of empty time."


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan's home in the middle of nowhere, was small, but it seemed to have everything one would need. There was a raised platform that looked as it served as a kitchen, and there was a cellar underneath the first floor. Harry looked around as he entered, looking at some things he couldn't even begin to describe. While the hovel looked simple, it was filled with things that were more technologically advanced than he had ever seen in his life. Obi-Wan pointed to stool in the middle of the main room and Harry gratefully took a seat. Every muscle in his body seemed to be throbbing and it felt deliriously good to not be moving. He decided that he would worry about his physical wellbeing before he even started to consider his mental state-that, he wasn't even remotely prepared for.

Obi-Wan walked up to the raised platform in the hovel for a minute before returning with a large cup of water. Harry received it thankfully and ingested it as quickly as he could. There was an awkward silence for several minutes as Harry watched his host move around, taking off his outer dark robe to reveal a tannish tunic, pants, and dark brown boots. Around his waste was also a dark brown belt, to which was clipped the weapon that he had previously yielded. Obi-Wan hung his robe, and then came over and took a seat across from Harry.

"So, you say you're a wizard." Obi-Wan started, breaking the silence. "What exactly does that mean where you come from?"

Harry cleared his throat, "Well, it just means that we have the ability to use magic. We cast spells, brew potions, the usual I guess."

"Hmm," Obi-Wan responded, "and how exactly does one use their magic? What's the source of it?"

"I'm not really sure how well I can explain that," Harry noted. "I wasn't ever one for magical theory, although I have a close friend who could probably give you a long lecture on it. We use wands to perform spells. They all have some sort of magical object on the inside, usually from a magical creature."

Obi-Wan looked at him curiously. "So are you saying that the source of a wizard's magic is the wand itself, or is it internal to the wizard?"

"No, because where I come from, you're born with the ability to do magic or born without it. One person could pick up a wand and have absolutely nothing happen, and another could pick it up and create an explosion if they wanted to."

"Which means that something inside your body's makeup creates the potential and the wand simply serves as a means to focus your abilities." Obi-Wan reasoned. "Do you have your wand with you? Could you show me how it works?"

Harry shook his head in frustration. "Unfortunately, my original wand was broken, and the wand that I replaced it with I broke on the way here. I'm a pretty useless wizard at the moment."

"So you are completely dependent on a wand to manifest the magic? Is it always necessary to have a focus for your power?"

"I really don't know for sure." Harry said, rubbing at the stubble on his face. "I mean, as children we have bouts of what everyone refers to as accidental magic. That usually occurs when we can't control our emotions. Once I was being chased while running on the ground and suddenly ended up on the roof of a building. I've heard stories from others as well that have had even worse things happen."

"And how do you get children to stop doing this?"

"We go to school at age eleven. We get our wands and go to boarding school for seven years of education, and then I guess the accidental magic just stops. That's my best guess at least. Like I said, I was never the best student."

Obi-Wan looked intrigued at Harry's comments. "So what you are saying is that from the time you are born until you get a wand, your magic manifests itself outwardly without the use of a wand. That would seem to implicate that it is possible to use it without the wand itself, and the wand merely serves as a focus. It could certainly be that if you never began using the wand itself that one such as yourself could learn to focus your abilities without the need for an exterior focus. Sort of like tricking your body into believing it needs the wand."

Harry needed a moment to digest some of that information. What he said made sense logically. He'd certainly seen powerful wizards such as Dumbledore and Voldemort do things without the use of a wand. And there were other aspects of magical ability that were completely internal, based on mental intent. He knew firsthand, that McGonagall, Sirius, and even that pest Rita Skeeter could manipulate their magic in a way to turn themselves into animals. Even apparation was based on will alone and not based on wand waving. "So you believe it's possible to retrain myself to be able to perform magic without possessing a wand anymore?"

"Oh, I have every reason to believe so Harry," Obi-Wan said confidently.

"And that reason would be..."

"The reason is that I am a Jedi, a Force user. I've spent my entire life training myself to use a power that a normal person can't feel or see."

"You said you were a Jedi outside, but what exactly does that mean. It's something that I've never heard of before, and I have seen a lot of strange things in my life."

Obi-Wan straightened his back and took a deep breath as if preparing himself for something difficult. "The Jedi Order was an organization that was around for around twenty-five thousand years. We have always been protectors of the Galactic Republic. We served as peacekeepers, negotiators, and on many occasions we have served as a military force on behalf of the Republic. Fighting is never our main directive, and only a last resort, but unfortunately it is necessary more times than not."

"And what exactly is the Force?" Harry asked.

"The Force is not a simple thing to explain," Obi-Wan began. "It is essentially an energy field that runs through all living things. That said, certain people are more physically attuned to the Force, and with practice can manipulate it to their will. A Jedi's life is dedicated to learning to understand this power and not abusing it."

"How does one know if they have the ability?" Harry inquired.

"There are microscopic organisms called midi-chlorians that exist in all living things. Those with higher numbers of midi-chlorians are better able to feel the force and to use it. The Jedi would identify those at a very young age who had Force potential to be brought to one of the Jedi Temples or academies to be trained."

"Is that the only way one could receive training?"

Obi-Wan looked disgruntled at that question. "It is the overwhelming norm," he answered quickly. "However, there have been extraordinary circumstances where those older have been trained, to mixed results. The Order was always reluctant to train those older as it took so much time to understand the key tenants of being a Jedi, such as self-discipline and self-control. Even more, Jedi are supposed to avoid emotional attachment, and older children have usually already gained significant connections to others that are difficult to let go. A baby will have no such connection."

"So no wives or husbands or children?" Harry asked. "That sounds like a difficult life to live."

"We gave up all in service to the Force and to the Republic," Obi-Wan responded solemnly. "It is a difficult thing to bear, and I myself have had my discipline tested on multiple occasions. However, I fear that our Order's ignorance of attachment has ultimately led to our ruin. We spent too much time looking at the bigger picture instead of the details."

"You talk as if the Jedi are gone?' Harry felt the need to point out. Obi-Wan seemed to be drifting into the past tense.

"We are not gone, but we have been savaged beyond any simple repair," Obi-Wan managed to say with great pain. "Over the past years I have lost more friends and comrades then I am able to comprehend. I have been forced into exile and unfortunately, I must take the blame for that."

"How are you to blame?"

"It was my former apprentice who brought death and destruction to Jedi Temple on Coruscant. While he was still my apprentice he fell in love with a woman and ended up marrying her. I knew of his feelings for the woman, and I was too insensitive to them, just told him to be mindful of his responsibilities. I was more a disciplinarian than a mentor."

"What happened to him?"

"He betrayed us. The Order was unaware that a Sith Lord had risen to become Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. My apprentice, Anakin, became friends with him from an early age and the Sith planted ideas into his head. Anakin became obsessed with the idea that his wife would die in childbirth and the Sith Lord promised him a power that would allow him to save his wife, if Anakin were to become his apprentice. Needless to say, Anakin fell prey to his emotions and turned to the Dark Side of the Force. He led soldiers into the temple and devastated it. His fear for his wife led him to slaughter small children and ones who he had called friend."

"What about Anakin's wife?"

"Padme died in childbirth just like Anakin dreamed. Except that it was he who killed her and not the childbirth. He brought truth to his own visions."

"How did he kill her?" Harry asked, at this point deeply immersed in Obi-Wan's tale.

"After he attacked the Temple, he was sent away by the Dark Lord to kill certain people on the planet Mustafar. Padme knew where he was going, but refused to tell me, for fear I would kill him. I stowed away aboard her ship and confronted Anakin when we landed. Unfortunately, Anakin believed that Padme and I had plotted against him and he used the Force to choke her. She was heavily pregnant at the time as well. Anyway, I tried to talk to him, but the Dark Side had corrupted his mind beyond reason at that point. We fought, and I struck him a serious blow because of his arrogance. When I walked away from him he no longer had legs and he was burned beyond recognition. He's not dead," Obi-Wan quickly stated, predicting the next question to leave Harry's mouth. "I thought he was. When I walked away I thought I had killed someone who was like a brother to me. However, I later found out that he still lived, only by the grace of machines. The Sith have turned the Republic into an Empire, and rule by force. The Jedi have been labeled criminals and are hunted. Anaking goes by the name Darth Vader now, and I can tell you that he very much would love to find me. It is one of the reasons I am in exile."

"Is there another one?"

"His children," Obi-Wan replied. "His twin children survived and were separated to be kept away from Vader. He does not know that they exist, and we hope to keep it that way. A family on another planet adopted the daughter, and the son is here with Anakin's relatives where I can keep an eye on him until he is ready to be trained. The Jedi Order must carry on, and it is my responsibility to see that it does."

"If Vader has family here, how do you know he won't come here?" Harry asked.

"They are not close family. It is a stepbrother I believe. There are other things that I am sure will keep him away as well. This was the place where he and his mother were born into slavery. It's the place where he first met his wife. It's the place where his mother was kidnapped and murdered. There are enough painful memories here to detract him from looking too closely."

They again sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Harry thought if anyone else could relate to a crazy life it was definitely Obi-Wan. That was when Harry remembered another comment that the Jedi had made outside. "Excuse my question if it's too painful, but you mentioned before something about a prophecy. How is that relevant to your story?"

"What you have to understand is that since the beginning, there has been a constant struggle between the Jedi and the Sith, Light Side Force users versus those who rely on their emotions to give them power. Many wars have been fought between us and many have died as a result. A prophecy was made that there would be a chosen one who would come and bring balance to the force, that would defeat the Dark Side of the Force, and restore it to what it was meant to be, to a harmonious existence. My former Master encountered Anakin on Tatooine when Anakin was a boy. My Master, who believed in the prophecy, discovered that Anakin had one of the highest midi-chlorian counts that had ever been measured. Anakin was brought before the Jedi Council, but they refused to allow his training because he was too old. Master Qui-Gon was stubborn, and before he died at the hands of a Sith, made me promise to train the boy. I did so and failed, and Anakin destroyed the Jedi."

"I hate to bring this up, but I find this whole thing incredibly beyond coincidence," Harry started, not able to control his train of thought. "Like I told you, I was the subject of my own prophecy where I'm from. I was also referred to as the Chosen One. And then I just don't understand how in the world that I ended up on a different planet, in a different galaxy, right at your door. You, the person who was so involved in this whole course of events that you've just described with another prophecy also referring to the chosen one. I've always been one who relied on my instincts, and now they are telling me that this goes beyond some weird magical accident. Tell me if I'm crazy here," Harry finished, wanting desperately for someone to tell him what was going on. He was so sick and tired of being a plaything for whatever higher being controlled things.

For his part, Obi-Wan looked like he didn't know what to say. He just sat again, collecting his thoughts and serving to unnerve Harry even more than he already was. "It is odd," Obi-Wan commented, "I can't deny that. And it's even odder that you apparently have skills and powers that are so similar to those of a Jedi. I still have to say that I haven't seen them demonstrated yet, so I also won't deny my skepticism. What I can tell is that there is something different about you, and it is not related to the Dark Side. If I even suspected that, we would not be sitting here talking."

"So what does that mean for me now?"

"There are two philosophies as to how a Jedi should look at the force," Obi-Wan explained. "There is the Unifying view and the Living view. The Living Force focuses on the smaller details, the day-to-day events that you are confronted with. My Master always told me to focus on the Living Force, to trust my instincts. My instincts tell me you are here for a reason, and I think we should figure out what reason that is."

"Do you think you can help me access my magic again?" Harry requested. "I'm in a place completely unknown to me and I feel pretty defenseless at the moment."

"That will be our first step, but we won't stop there. It may be that whatever gives you your power will enable you to access the Force as well. You said that you were a person who relied on your instincts, but there could be more to it than that. If you want my help though, you have to be dedicated, you have to want it and recognize the sacrifice. Promise me that you will listen and trust what I say."

"I promise," Harry replied as serious as he could be, realizing that he had no other option.

"Good. And I'll promise to do better than I did with my first student. Now the first thing that we are going to work on is getting you to connect with the power inside you. It seems you've trained your magic to only react to your wand, now we need it to respond simply to your call, whenever that may be. Meditation is the key to a Jedi becoming in tune with the Force, so that will be our first lesson in this case as well. However, I also see that you are exhausted, so we will begin after you've had time to rest. In the mean time, practice trying to clear your thoughts."

Harry had to fight the urge to laugh at that comment, so similar to the instruction from those of his favorite Death Eater. In respect for the fact that Snape was dead, he kept it at bay. Obi-Wan gave him a set of clothing he could change into and set up a place for him sleep, allowing him to get rid of his scorched shirt and finally rest his body and mind. As he lay down, still extremely uncomfortable in this strange place called Tatooine, he was at least pleased to discover that without a piece of a dark wizard's soul inside ones head, it was much easier to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Please read and review

He had flashes. Flashes of lights, spell fire being exchanged between adversaries. He could see death, the death of his friends. There were the corpses of Tonks, Remus, and Fred. He could see the Death Eaters closing in on Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and them fighting till their last breaths left their bodies all the while wondering where Harry Potter had gone. They had failed. He had left the people he loved to their fates.

"You must not let these images invade your senses anymore," Harry heard Obi-Wan tell him once again. Harry was seated on a mat outside of Obi-Wan's hut, with the Jedi seated directly across from him. He had been making yet another attempt at meditation, but was finding difficulty in ignoring the possibility that his friends were dead. That first day on Tatooine he had been able to ignore things because the present situation had weighed heavier. Now, there was a lingering guilt that he couldn't shake and it was making any prospect of reconnecting with his magic that much more difficult.

"It's difficult not knowing," Harry replied. "I left them in the middle of a fight, and just disappeared."

"Remember what I told you Harry. You need to take control of your thoughts. You're dwelling on things that you have no way of knowing. For all you know your friends are perfectly fine wherever they are, and the case may be that you would never have been brought here otherwise. You need to focus on now, not on things that you can't change. Let go of your fears, and don't let them control you."

It had been two days so far of trying to reach his magic again with little success and growing frustration. He knew Obi-Wan was right; he had to start to let go. The chances were slim that he would ever be home again or ever see his friends again. Even if he did manage to get home, he had no idea whether the time would be the same. Did time in one galaxy move the same as in another? It was hard, but he would do it. His parents had not died for him to live his life in guilt and misery. He had a chance to start anew, something that he had dreamed about for a long time. He would miss his friends, but he could only hope that they had made it out ok and had each other to lean on.

He closed his eyes and pictured nothing. There was no Voldemort, and there was no Hogwarts, only himself and his magical ability. He tried to remember what it was like, casting a spell or even apparating. He focused on the desire to make what he wanted to happen, whether it was moving from one place to another in a matter of seconds, or making an object travel into his waiting hands. He pictured how he normally went about casting a spell, from his first day of classes at Hogwarts to his last moments in battle in the same location.

All of a sudden he could feel something. It was almost as if he could feel the blood pumping through his veins, but he knew it wasn't that. It was his magic. It wasn't a strong feeling, but it was definitely there, no doubt. As soon as he could feel where it was centered, right in his chest, he decided to try and manipulate it. Harry took his hands, which were resting on his thighs, and held his palms up towards the sunlight that was slowly starting to fade into the night. He focused on what he wanted and consciously pushed out with his magic. This time, instead of a gentle flow of magical energy, it felt more like a wave. It traveled from his chest through his shoulders and down his arms until it hit his waiting hands. As the magic reached his fingers, he snapped open his eyelids and focused on his target. The metal cylinder that had been hooked onto Obi-Wan's belt, which Harry now knew to be a lightsaber, flew from its unsuspecting owner into Harry's waiting hand.

Obi-Wan, who had been focused on his own meditation, looked down quickly when he noticed that the familiar weight at his side was being pulled and then removed completely. He looked up with a surprised expression and noticed that his young student was holding his most valuable piece of property. "Well, at least I know you were being truthful about your abilities," Obi-Wan exclaimed getting to his feet. "Although, it will take a little more than floating lightsabers to impress me." With that, he held out his own hand and within a second was once again holding his weapon, which he ignited and pointed playfully at Harry's chest. "It's a nice trick, but not unique."

Harry realized that he was once again staring down the long, blue glowing blade. Feeling elated that he had at least made a good first step in regaining control of his abilities, he decided to take it one step further. Focusing on his destination, he turned from his kneeling position and felt the familiar feeling of being sucked through a narrow tube. A second later he was staring at Obi-Wan's robed back. He felt full of himself for a second and considered tapping him on the back, but then considered that the Jedi might turn around and slice him in half and that was deterrent enough. Instead, he waited as Obi-Wan did a quick look from side to side before turning around, his weapon now held down at his side. Harry was glad to see the man looked a little more impressed at his second showing.

"The lightsaber trick is one thing, but I'm not sure many Jedi are capable of disappearing and reappearing on a whim," Obi-Wan noted. "It's a useful skill to have. It will keep your opponent uneasy. There's something even more curious about it though."

"Oh, what's that?" Harry asked.

Obi-Wan switched off his saber and reattached to its rightful place on his belt. "Those who are Force sensitive such as the Jedi, normally have precognitive visions through the Force. It enables us to sense things before they happen. It's obviously most important in a fight because we can anticipate the opponent's attack and counter it. But whatever you were doing with your power I wasn't able to sense. Not when you took my lightsaber, nor when you disappeared. It gave off no ripple through the Force, which is incredible."

"Does that mean the Force wouldn't be able to stop my magic either?"

"Hmm, if it didn't you would now be the most powerful force in the galaxy." Noting the impressed looking on Harry's face, Obi-Wan continued, "however, I'd like to think that the arts that I've been training to master since I was a child wouldn't be completely useless. The only way to know for sure would be a test. Do you have the ability to make an offensive attack?"

"Normally yes," Harry answered. "I'm only getting used to this method of casting though, so I'm not sure how effective I'll be"

"It's fine," Obi-Wan reassured. "Just back up a few steps and give it a shot. Oh, and nothing deadly if you wouldn't mind. I don't plan to become one with the Force in a training accident."

Harry took a few giant steps back until there were several meters in between him and his new teacher. He really had no idea what to expect with this new experiment, although he was already pretty pleased with what he had been able to accomplish that day. He set his feet in the ground and quickly tried to regain his focus that he had achieved earlier. He cleared his mind again until he could feel that subtle current running through his veins. This time instead of concentrating on summoning, he pushed his magic from his center with a stunning spell in mind. When the magic reached his hands, he threw them in Obi-Wan's direction, but was disappointed when only a small wisp of red light left his hands.

Harry watched as Obi-Wan's face took on a focused look and the Jedi threw his hands up quickly. Harry could feel a sudden wave of energy as if Obi-Wan was creating a wall between the two of them. Whatever it was, it was clearly effective as Harry's puny spell was absorbed until nothing was left. He was slightly irritated when he saw the satisfied look on Obi-Wan's face.

"You'll excuse me if I am slightly relieved, won't you. Even for a Jedi, we don't like to be completely overmatched." Obi-Wan stated.

Harry couldn't help but grin, not all together too bothered. "Just as long you understand that what I just tried to hit you with would only be considered powerful for an eleven year old."

"Oh," Obi-Wan replied, his smiled dropping slightly. "I guess you'll have to keep practicing to try and gain more power. Don't be discouraged though, for someone who was used to doing something one way his whole life, it seems you've made great progress in a short time. I'd say you've already conquered the hardest part."

"Thanks," Harry acknowledged, appreciative of the praise.

"Do you think you can try to attack me again?" Obi-Wan asked. "I have one more means of defense I'd like to test, then we'll call it a day."

"Yeah, sure," he answered, taking a step back. Harry threw his hands forward again, a little faster this time, and unleashed another relatively weak stunner. He watched as instead of trying to stop the light, Obi-Wan let it get close. Just before it was about to strike, Obi-Wan stuck his hand out and effortlessly called his lightsaber into his hand igniting in on contact. He directed the glowing blue blade, which caught the spell just in time to absorb it.

Nodding to himself as his curiosity was satisfied, Obi-Wan switched off his blade. "That's enough for tonight, we don't want to attract any tusken raiders or anything else unpleasant. I'd say we were extremely productive today," Obi-Wan noted, patting Harry on the back as he made his way over. "I'd advise you get a good night of sleep tonight. Tomorrow we'll be doing something a little different."

"What kind of different?" Harry asked curiously.

"How do you feel about manual labor?"

Harry just raised his brow at the question and continued inside into the hut.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry figured out the next morning exactly what Obi-Wan meant by manual labor. The first thing they did after having a quick breakfast was walk down into the cellar beneath the hut. When they made it down, Harry immediately noticed numerous parts and machinery that were scattered around.

"So what exactly are we doing, you haven't explained?"

Obi-Wan began talking as he also began sorting through things. "If you haven't already noticed, Tatooine is an extremely dry planet. This means that water is extremely scarce and also extremely valuable. One of the main forms of income on the planet is through moisture farming."

"Moisture farming?" Harry repeated, not knowing exactly what it was, but from the name he could hazard a guess.

"The farmers extract the moisture that's in the air through a condensation process. They then collect it and sell it at the market. We have a system that's connected to the hut, which provides us with our own source of water. However, whoever used this place before I found it abandoned must have been prospective farmers, because they left all of this equipment down here."

"Do you know what happened to them?" Harry asked only a little interested.

"Hopefully they left on their own accord, but there are a number of things out here that would kill you if they had the chance. The sand people are especially accommodating," Obi-Wan noted darkly.

"Well, I hope I never have the pleasure of meeting them."

Obi-Wan laughed. "You can try to avoid them, but they tend to be pests who show up whether you like it or not. I have to spook them every few weeks when they get too close, so I'm sure you'll see them at some point. We'll properly introduce you."

"So you've described moisture farming," Harry began, "but what exactly does it have to do with us? Is moisture farming something that Jedi do in their spare time?"

"Spare time," Obi-Wan chuckled again. "Old Jedi masters may have had spare time to start moisture farms, but the term is one that wouldn't be very familiar to a Jedi Knight. No one had any spare time during the last days of the Republic."

"What was it like?"

"Tiresome. Confusing," Obi-Wan described wearily. "The Jedi spent their last days leading men who would ultimately betray them into battle, while also playing politics with a Sith Chancellor. Neither worked out well for any of us."

Harry had been somewhat confused about this. "Obi-Wan, when you describe the Force, you say that it gives the ability to see things ahead of time. I don't understand, but shouldn't the Jedi have been able to see some of it coming? I mean, I guess you would have had to work closely with the Chancellor."

"The Dark Side of the Force is a terrible thing," Obi-Wan explained almost angrily. "It clouded our ability to see things through the Force. The only one of us who had an inkling that this was going to happen was Master Windu, and he was the first victim of Anakin's betrayal. Even Master Yoda wasn't able to see it coming."

"Who was Master Yoda?"

"One of the greatest Jedi who has ever lived," Obi-Wan noted with great admiration and respect. "He was Grand Master of the Jedi Order, a title well deserved. I sat with him on the Jedi Council before its destruction and he's always been a mentor to me."

"Does he still live?" Harry asked tentatively.

"He lives, an exile just as myself. Master Yoda has managed almost 900 years now, and I believe the only thing that will kill him is his age. I know his inability to beat Darth Sideous in battle weighs heavily on him."

"900? 900 _years_?" Harry asked incredulously.

"He isn't human Harry. You better start getting used to the fact that there are plenty of other sentient beings out there."

"Why is that?"

"Well," Obi-Wan began, placing a piece of equipment into Harry's arms, "back to your original line of questioning, we are about to get into the moisture farming business."

"Are we? I thought you were training me."

"Oh, we'll still train-in fact you can consider it part of your training. The fact is that I'm still too recognizable to be seen in any of the markets or spaceports. The Empire has spies and agents everywhere, who would inform of my presence in a second. That's where you come in. The towns are bustling places full of all sorts of people, and I would like to keep abreast of what's happening outside of Tatooine if I can."

"So you want me to go spy." Harry stated more than asked.

"More like keep your ears open," Obi-Wan clarified. "It would look suspicious if you just kept showing up in town without any clear purpose. People would start to ask questions. So, we are going to turn you into a moisture farmer who shows up in town to sell his wares."

"You're going to turn me into a farmer?" Harry asked skeptically, picturing himself with a cow and chickens.

"Don't look so surly. It isn't that difficult, and I'll do most of the technical work. We're just going to have to teach you how to look and act like a local. And I won't send you anywhere until I'm sure you can protect yourself."

"Alright, I guess if it will help."

"It will," Obi-Wan stated confidently. "If we find that you're capable of using the Force, it will give you a good lesson in reading people, and possibly manipulating their thoughts. Oh, and it will also help us with buying supplies. I don't have enough here to keep me alive forever, let alone both of us."

"Yeah, that probably is a good idea. Whatever we ate this morning wasn't exactly my idea of good food."

"You get used to it," Obi-Wan commented, obviously speaking from experience. "Anyway, let's get to it," he finished, pointing Harry out of the cellar.

Harry started making his way out, still carrying the equipment, when he looked back and saw an empty handed Obi-Wan following him. "Something wrong with your arms?" he asked.

"Nothing wrong," Obi-Wan responded casually. "I told you I would be doing the technical work."

"Oh."

"Anyway, we need to make you look authentic. You're much too scrawny to pass as a moisture farmer at the moment. No one would believe you for a second."

Harry stopped moving for a second, deciding whether or not he should take offense at the statement. He decided quickly to save his energy though, because it seemed that it was going to be another long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Please read and review

When it came time for Harry's first trip into town, he was actually looking forward to it. That was because it ended the monotonous activities that had been going on for the past two weeks. Setting up the vaporators to begin collecting moisture had not been a short process. Just piecing the components together had taken a couple days, but then holes had to be dug so they could install pipes to collect the water. Obi-Wan had informed him that thieves would be less likely to come after their supply if the ran it back into the hut. Harry had done most of the work, with Obi-Wan providing direction, and he had finished after a week. There had been a few kinks in the process at the beginning, but Obi-Wan had proven to be skilled in operating the computer system on the vaporators.

They had waited an additional week, so that Harry would have a significant amount to take to the market in the capitol city of Bestine and sell. After living his whole life on a planet covered in water, seeing so little called a significant amount was a little shocking. They were able to get about a liter to a liter and a half each day, and now had accumulated about ten total to sell.

On his second week, when not tending to their moisture venture, Harry continued to train on getting his magic to increase in power. He would guess that currently his stunner was about a half of what it had been before, but it was slowly improving. He had also been successful in performing some other relatively easy spells, such as setting a fire and producing a shield. His only worry was that once he mastered the spells that he had learned during his time at Hogwarts, he would be completely stuck. He doubted that he could just wish for something to happen, without having some knowledge of how it worked beforehand. In that regard he was pretty well limited, because he had only the knowledge he had appeared with, with no access to magical text or his professors. He would just have to make due, and hope that Obi-Wan's notion about him being able to use the Force were correct.

They had not delved into his Force potential to that point, because Obi-Wan had wanted to make sure that he was fully prepared to make a solo trip into town. Obi-Wan had provided several data pads and books for Harry to look at so that he could familiarize himself with some of the finer points of life on Tatooine. He had taken a crash course on creatures such as the Jawas, and learned about the Hutts who pretty much ran the planet. Obi-Wan had also taught him phrases in several useful languages in case it was necessary, but the Jedi assured him that there would be a significant portion of residents who would be able to talk and understand Galactic Basic. After all, it was better for business if proprietors could talk to a more diverse clientele.

As Harry looked down at his self after stepping out into the morning light, he couldn't help but think that he could now successfully pass himself off as a resident. The previous residents of Obi-Wan's hut had left a good amount of clothing behind, which were now Harry's. Everything seemed to be handmade, and the long sleeve white shirt he wore was extremely light so that it wasn't suffocating. His dark tan pants seemed to be made of an extremely durable fabric and his boots were a little big, but still useable. His favorite accessory though was the belt, which now held his very own blaster. Obi-Wan insisted he take some form of protection, and refused to provide him with a lightsaber, noting that while Harry might be able to strike someone down with it, he would probably sever his own limb in the process.

Harry really liked all of his extremities where they were so he decided a blaster would be best for the first time. He was amazed the first time he shot it when, instead of bullet, a blast of reddish-orange energy shot out and singed a hole into the rock he was aiming at. After practicing with it for a few days he was confident that he could hit anything that wasn't too far way or too small. Still, he hoped not to have to use it if he could avoid it, but it was better then showing his magical ability which for sure end with him on a wanted poster for an escaped Jedi.

Yet, the thing that he was nervous about most was now sitting in front of him, with Obi-Wan adjusting something on it. When Obi-Wan had first showed him, Harry had asked why he had a motorcycle without the wheels attached. That was when Obi-Wan explained that it was a swoop bike and showed how it used repulsor technology to hover off of the ground. He was hesitant the first time he rode it, but after a few laps through the desert, it began to feel somewhat like flying a broom, only with more restrictions and less reactive handling.

"Is it all set?" Harry asked as he stepped up to the bike.

Obi-Wan pressed a few buttons into the console that was set in between the bike's handles before looking up. "I've set up the navigation computer to take you to into Bestine and then bring you back. I've set our location as a default, so if for some reason the navigation falters, just reset and come back."

"I think that's everything then," Harry commented walking around to inspect the bike. "I loaded the water container into the back."

"Good, good." Obi-Wan took a step back and stared intently at Harry. "Remember, don't argue too strongly over prices. It's important to blend in, and merchants speak to each other about business. Walk around and familiarize yourself with everything and the area. And do not act out of the ordinary if Imperial troops are in the city. They have no idea who you are, and no reason to stop you unless you give them one."

"Got it," Harry replied trying to sound confident. "Let's do it then." Harry grabbed his extra robe from his shoulder and tucked it into a case on the side of the bike. Then, grabbing onto the left side handle, threw his right leg over the bike. "I guess I'll see you later," he said revving the engine. "Hopefully."

"May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan stated before stepping back to avoid the exhaust from the bike.

Harry cautiously pressed down onto the accelerator and started off into the unknown.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He rode straight on through the desert for an hour, and luckily didn't meet any unwanted attention. There were several other moisture farmers in the area that he passed, but they didn't seem to pay him any mind and he was pretty sure one man had the courtesy to wave to him. After seeing the vast expanse of emptiness that surrounded him on his way he felt a strong appreciation for the resolve of the people who called Tatooine home. He had only been on Tatooine for a little more than two weeks, and he already found it distasteful.

It was another fifteen minutes before his navigation alerted him to the fact that they were approaching his destination. Sure enough, a walled city started entering his vision in the distance. It was the same familiar yellow stone that everything seemed to be constructed out of, but it was more civilization then he had seen since he had arrived. As he approached, he was greeted with his first unwelcome sight, a group of white-armored imperial soldiers gathered at the entrance, blasters clearly displayed to all. He unconsciously slowed down, as he began to control his breathing and try to act as natural as a wizard transported to another galaxy could.

He wasn't the only one approaching the city and had to queue in line between two other larger speeders. As the person in front of him approached the waiting stormtroopers, Harry heard loud rumbling sound coming from within the city. As the noise grew louder and louder his attention was drawn into the sky as he got his first look at a spacecraft. The small, personal, ship floated up slowly before it took off at a speed faster than anything Harry had ever seen. He wasn't surprised to see it as Obi-Wan had informed him of the city's spaceport.

"What's your name and business in Bestine?"

Harry looked back down startled, when he realized that the soldier was addressing him. Apparently those in front of him had entered when he had been gawking at the sky. "Sorry, it's Harry Potter. I'm a moisture farmer here to sell." They had decided not to worry about creating a new identity, seeing as there would be no record of him, and it was easier than worrying about maintaining a fake name. There was no one who would connect him to a missing Jedi master.

There were five stormtroopers and the city entrance. The one who he guessed had addressed him, as they were all wearing helmets, stepped up to his bike and took a cursory look around. After seeming to be satisfied with Harry's purpose, the trooper waved him past, and Harry breathed a large sigh of relief that it had gone so smoothly. Pressing down on the accelerator again, he entered into something like he had never seen.

He knew that Bestine was the capitol of Tatooine, and seemed to be justified. There was activity everywhere, and beings nothing like Harry had ever imagined. There creatures snouts, long, feeler-like eyes, some shorter than goblins, and some that looked like they could kill him with a swipe of their arm. He tried to ignore the shock of it all by concentrating on the fact that there were also a good amount of human walking around, all in various types of dress and cloak.

There were buildings of all variety which creature and human alike were coming and going from. There were also what seemed to be dozens of stalls that were selling thousands of different types of foods, mechanical parts and weapons. The streets were wide enough that he was able to maneuver his bike with little problem, only having to watch not to hit any of the considerable foot traffic. He was still also very cognizant of the stormtrooper patrols that were making their way up and down the streets, surveying the activity. As he continued on, he was suddenly stopped by the sound of someone calling near him.

"Boy! You there, boy! Are you looking to buy or sell?" Harry looked over to his right and saw a middle-aged man, with graying thinning hair looking at him. He was dressed in a deep red robe, with a black sash tied around his middle. The man was situated behind a large tiered table that was full of what looked like various fruits and vegetables the likes of nothing Harry had ever seen. It was situated in front of a long, ragged tent that backed up against the city wall. Inside the tents were various boxes and gadgets.

Harry pointed to himself, obviously making sure he was the person the man was referring to. "Yes, you boy. So how about it?"

Harry pulled his bike closer and applied the brake. Hopping off he approached the man who was waiting expectantly. "Selling today," Harry answered. "I've got water." Harry pointed back to the container on his bike.

"Water you say?" The man asked, clapping and rubbing his calloused hands together. "Well, can never have enough of it around here. How much you have?"

Walking back to his bike, he detached the airtight container and sat it on a flatter piece of the buyer's table. "Around ten liters," Harry answered him, opening the container so the man could look for himself.

"Hmm, not bad. You're lucky the supply is running low around here because I can offer you a good price on what you got. I'll give fifty peggats for the lot of it."

Having discussed the pricing with Obi-Wan beforehand, he knew that it was a fair offer and there wasn't any need to haggle over it. "I'll agree to that."

"Excellent," the merchant said, clapping his hands. "I'll go in the back and empty your container, while my daughter gets your price." The man disappeared behind some very large containers, and Harry could hear him conversing with another person. After a minute, a woman probably a bit older then Harry, came out to meet him. She wasn't tall, only a few inches over five feet, but she looked like she was built very strong under her dark blue dress. Her shoulder length hair looked like it used to be a darker shade of brown, but exposure to the sun seemed to have lightened it several shades. She had an attractive, full face, and her hazel eyes were focused on Harry as she walked closer.

"Hello," she started in a strong voice as she reached the table that separated him from the interior of the tent. "Apparently my father owes you some money. Fifty peggats was it for your water?"

"That's right," Harry answered, watching as the girl pulled out a pouch from behind the table and began counting out a number of small gold coins.

"...Forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine, and that's fifty," she counted out loud as she showed him the hand full of coins. She reached her hand over the table and Harry held his own, receiving his payment. He opened a pouch on the side of his belt and emptied his hand from the burden. "My father shouldn't be much longer he was just emptying your water into our storage tank. Are you in the city often? I don't think I've seen you around, especially not selling with the other farmers."

Harry had to think quickly to make sure he had his story in order. "I've been on Tatooine for as long as I can remember. I mostly stick to the other cities though, that's probably why you haven't seen me."

"And how long have you been a moisture farmer? You're a little young for it. Most people we meet are old grizzled men." she commented.

Harry casually ran a hand through his windswept hair. "I'm new to it honestly, at least on my own. My father passed away recently in an accident, and left everything for me to work." Harry had to say he thought he delivered the fake backstory pretty convincingly. He would have gone for tears, but thought it would be pushing it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," she replied sincerely. "I've lost some close family recently as well. My family was the unfortunate victim of-"

"Nola!" The merchant had reappeared from the back carrying Harry's container, and was looking at his daughter with an anxious expression. "No talk of that here girl. We don't need certain ears hearing things like that." He walked past his daughter and handed the container to Harry who took. "I'm glad we could do business..."

"It's Harry," he replied, knowing that was what the man was waiting for.

"Harry it is. I'm Ordol, and you've met my talkative daughter, Nola. If you're looking to sell again, make sure to come back and do business."

"I'll do that. Have a good day." Harry offered both a smile and headed back to his bike, reattaching his storage container.

After mounting his bike again, he decided it would be beneficial if he gained a good knowledge of the area and the layout. He passed a significant contingent of imperial troops while riding, trying his best to keep a count in his head so he could report back to Obi-Wan. After a while of making a mental map, Harry decided to try his hand at observation inside one of the local cantinas. He pulled his bike up next to one, and made sure the security code was on so that no one else could drive it.

His first impression on entering the cantina was that it was probably similar to any other pub or bar. There was a large circular bar in the center of the room, but there weren't any seats, so people had to stand around it. That was probably practical considering some of the patrons in there were members of different species that Harry wasn't sure were capable of sitting on a barstool. For those looking for seats, there were plenty of tables around the room, which were currently about half occupied.

No one paid him much mind as he walked up to the bar, except for the bald, portly man who was standing behind it. "What can I get you?" he asked.

Not having any idea what was normal to order in such an establishment, or even what was safe for him to consume, he decided to just rely on the bar tender that was a fellow human. "Whatever you recommend."

"Sure." The man turned around and pulled out a corked bottle of what looked like wine. He pulled a cup out from below the bar and poured out a generous portion of the blood-red liquid. "It's from Alderaan. This is much better then the local stuff. It'll be three peggats."

Harry pulled out three coins and paid the bartender. He grabbed the glass in front of him and took a hesitant swig. At no time would he pretend to be an expert on wine, but he had to say it wasn't bad. It started off sweet then had a little bitter kick at the end, but it was drinkable. Leaning against the bar with his elbows, he looked up a noticed an array of monitors over the bar that were displaying various video images. The one farthest to the left was displaying what looked like some kind of sport, and the two creatures sitting beneath seemed to be placing bets with each other on the outcome.

He was more focused on the screen above him, which featured a droid that seemed to be broadcasting the news.

_A spokesman for his excellence, Emperor Palpatine, issued a statement to us today informing that another plot against the Emperor's life has been foiled thanks to the tireless efforts of his Imperial Soldiers and Officers. In what was said to have been an elaborate plan orchestrated by a fugitive member of the criminal and now defunct Jedi Order, rebel soldiers planned to infiltrate the Emperor's security force to make the attempt. All conspirators were captured and quickly executed to put the threat to rest._

_The Emperor would like to remind all citizens that it is their lawful duty to inform on any possible instances of rebel activity so those disloyal to the Empire may be brought to swift justice. To those who would take an even more active role in the administration of the Empire, you are to be reminded that Imperial Officer Academies are now taking applications._

Harry stopped listening to the coverage as soon as it turned to financial news. He wasn't sure how he should take the information that had been broadcast, knowing that it had come directly from the Emperor. It wasn't clear if they were blaming the attempt on the Jedi because one had been actually involved or because it sounded for propaganda purposes. He wasn't sure, but he was sure Obi-Wan would be interested both in the rebel activity as well as the possible Jedi involvement.

Deciding that his first venture into the city had been long enough, he finished the rest of his drink before turning around and heading to the door. However, as soon as he reached the exit, he found himself staring down the barrel of a dozen blasters aimed in his direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Please read and review

It was a sad commentary on his past that he could say he was used to people confronting him with the intention of killing him or doing serious harm. That didn't change the fact that he did not panic when he saw the stormtroopers standing in the doorway to the cantina, guns drawn. He went through his options quickly in his head. He could pull his blaster, hit one stormtrooper then be struck down by the rest. He could attempt to use his magic and knock one stormtrooper down, but then be accused of being a Jedi and struck down. Lastly he could do nothing and see what happened. He decided the last option would be most prudent under the current circumstances.

As it turned out his apprehension was unnecessary. The soldiers entered through the door, passing by quickly and bumping him to the side. Instead of attacking him, they raised their weapons at the bartender who, instead of looking stunned, just simply stared back. As the stormtroopers fanned out along the bar, sending the patrons scurrying, another man stepped out from behind them. This man was sharply dressed in all grey, a look of arrogance gracing his features.

"Marr Endel, by order of the Emperor, you are under arrest for treason and are sentenced to die for your crimes," the well-dressed officer stated pompously, and with seemingly sadistic pleasure.

The bartender barely reacted to the officer's proclamation, simply putting both his hands against the bar and leaning forward. "What is it that our _beloved_ _Emperor_ seems to think I've done?"

"Our intelligence officers intercepted coded transmissions from rebel agents that identified you as an informant and a traitor."

"I'm no traitor!" the barmen growled. "Being a traitor would mean I was loyal to that wrinkled bastard to begin with, and I would never lower myself to that."

The look on the officer's face immediately became infuriated. Gesturing to his soldier, he pointed to the barmen. "Seize him and bring him outside." Four of the soldier complied immediately, rushing behind the bar. From the man's angered words, Harry had expected him to put up a struggle, but instead he simply held out his arms and let himself be taken. Some of the bar patron, whom Harry guessed were regulars, looked like they wanted to intervene, but thought better of it.

He knew that he should have just stayed inside the cantina and let whatever was going to happen play out. However, doing the smart thing wasn't what he was best at. He followed the soldiers out as they dragged the rebel informer into the middle of the street. A crowd of people had gathered to see what all of the fuss was about. As the man stood alone in the middle of the street, the soldiers gathered in a line across from him, with weapons raised.

The officer stepped up next to his men. "Endel, you are hereby sentenced to die. Do you wish to beg for forgiveness before that sentence is carried out?"

Marr Endel stood calmly in the street, resigned to his fate. "I'll seek no forgiveness for doing what's right. Down with the Empire! Long live the Republic! Long live the Jedi!"

It happened quickly. One word from the agitated officer was all it took before a dozen blasts of light left the soldiers' weapons. Harry watched on in horror as every single one of the shots struck the brave man, who fell back lifelessly onto the dusty road, his skin and clothes smoking. There were cries of terror and outrage from some of those gathered on the street. The officer strode over to the body, likely to check its state, but there was little doubt that Marr Endel was dead.

Satisfied that the job was done, the Imperial officer turned and faced the crowd. "Let this be a lesson to those who oppose the Empire. You _will_ be punished for your crimes. If you are caught conversing with rebel scum, your life will be forfeit." Without a care or backward glance, the officer walked away, taking his soldiers with him.

Harry was still in a state of shock as he watched the soldiers leave. His shock turned quickly into anger as he watched the people everywhere in the street go right back to their business, walking right past the dead body of Marr Endel-the body of the man who had just moments before served him a drink. The man had been extremely courageous, standing up for what he believed in, and Harry thought he deserved better than lying decaying in the street.

Again, his concerns proved to be unneeded. For coming up the street, he saw two familiar faces from earlier in the day, riding in a beat up speeder. Both Nola and her father seemed distraught as they stopped in front of the barmen's ravaged body. They exited their vehicle and approached the body, forlornly staring down. After a moment of gathering his emotions, Ordol bent down and picked up the body under its arms. The man gestured with his head for his daughter to grab the barmen's legs, but as Nola got closer and bent down, she immediately jumped back and ran behind the speeder, becoming sick. Noticing that Ordol was struggling with the considerable weight of the body, Harry quickly jogged over and grabbed onto the legs. Ordol seemed surprised when he saw Harry, but nodded his head in appreciation as they lifted the body onto the front of the speeder.

"Thank you for that son. He was a friend," Ordol explained sadly.

"It was no trouble," Harry stated. "Sorry for your loss."

Ordol looked over to his daughter who now looked pale, and was struggling her way back into the speeder, keeping her eyes to the ground. "You better not linger too long," Ordol said. "Don't give the bastards any reason to be suspicious of you."

Harry nodded his agreement. "I think I'll heed that advice." He watched as Ordol got back into his speeder and took off toward the city entrance. After they had left his line of sight, he turned back around and hurried back to his speeder, eager to leave and report back to Obi-Wan. As he was leaving the city, he was so angry that he couldn't help but lose himself to a bout of recklessness. Waiting in line to exit the gate, he concentrated on his magic and hit the stormtroopers with a spell that induced painful skin boils. It was a stupid thing to do, but he wasn't caught and he took some satisfaction in watching the soldiers double over in pain, unable to reach the source through their armor. He wouldn't be reporting it to Obi-Wan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was relatively quick ride back. He was starting to get used to his bike, and had felt safe going a little bit faster than before. The light was beginning to wane when he reached Obi-Wan's hut. He parked the swoop bike in a small cove that had been formed by a group of large rocks, which was where Obi-Wan had been storing it previously. When he walked inside, he saw Obi-Wan in the small kitchen, and he hoped that he was preparing something for dinner.

"Glad to see you made it back in one piece Harry," Obi-Wan stated. He walked over and to Harry's immense gratitude placed a bowl of some sort of vegetable soup in front of him. "Not that I doubted you, of course."

Harry dug into the food quickly, his stomach extremely grateful for the sustenance. After finishing almost half of it, he looked back up to Obi-Wan who had taken a seat across from him at the table. "The city is full of Imperial soldiers. They took a man out into the middle of the street and murdered him."

Obi-Wan simply shook his head at that and answered. "Who was it?"

"Just some barman who worked in one of the cantinas. They accused him of being an informant for the rebels," Harry explained.

"This is what the Republic has turned into," Obi-Wan stated, his eyes downcast. "Executions instead of justice. I fear with the Sith in control, it will only be one of many, no matter their real offense."

"There was something else," Harry began. "There was a news report that mentioned the Jedi."

"In what way?" Obi-Wan asked, giving his full attention.

"Apparently the rebels were going to make an attempt to kill the Emperor, but they were found out and killed. The government said that it was the Jedi who were behind it."

Obi-Wan looked disappointed. "That's not much to go on. I doubt any Jedi were actually involved. Most likely just more attempts to slander our Order, turn the people against us."

"That's sort of what I figured," Harry added.

"Anyway, how was your first trip into town as a moisture farmer?"

Harry reached over into his belt and emptied the remaining gold coins onto the table. "I got fifty for what we had, although I spent three."

"Hmm, not bad. Any trouble finding a buyer?"

"It was actually surprisingly easy," Harry noted. "They actually found me. It was a father and daughter. They have shop in the city, but I think there's something going on with them."

"Why's that?" Obi-Wan inquired, sliding the coins on the table into a container.

"The daughter was telling me something about someone in her family being killed, and when she went to tell me more, her father stopped her. He was afraid of someone overhearing."

"It could be that the Empire was involved," Obi-Wan reasoned. "However, it could be just as likely that it was a local incident and they were afraid of something else. This wasn't exactly the safest place even before the Empire arrived."

"It wasn't just that though," Harry continued. "After the barmen was killed, the father and daughter came to collect the body. He said that they were friends with him."

Obi-Wan rubbed his hand over his chin. "That would tend to imply that they may have some connection with the rebel's activities. If they do, they may be a useful source of information."

"I told them I would come back to them next time when I was going to sell."

"That's good. Just make sure you don't put them or yourself in any danger. Only speak where there's no risk of being overheard," Obi-Wan cautioned.

Harry grinned at that. "I may have something that could prove useful. I can use my magic to create a wall of silence around a certain area or to create noises to prevent others from overhearing."

"That _is_ certainly beneficial," Obi-Wan agreed. "What else is on your mind? I can feel that something's bothering you."

Harry sighed tiredly. "It doesn't matter how many times it happens, but watching someone die never gets any easier. I can't stand watching helpless people being the victims of these power hungry people. How do you deal with it?"

"As Jedi, we're taught not to dwell on death. We believe that when a life ends it becomes one with the Force. It becomes part of something greater."

"Does that really make it easier to deal with?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Obi-Wan took time to think before answering. "I've lost close friends, people who I loved even though we aren't suppose to love. It's comforting to know that there is more meaning for them after they're gone, but it's still hard for those they leave behind. I've recently learned to communicate with my former master through the Force, but it isn't the same as him being alive. There are many others who I'll never talk to again until my own time comes."

"I understand what you mean," Harry stated. "Where I come from, there was a unique device that allowed for the holder to call back the spirits of those who had died. I was able use it to see the ghosts of my parents, and it was comforting, but it wasn't the same, it didn't make up for not having them with me my whole life."

"What was this object? It's like nothing I've ever heard of."

"It was called a resurrection stone," Harry answered. "I'm pretty sure it was the only one in existence, but there was a cautionary tale around its use. The person who used it could lose their way and not realize that the person who they brought back wasn't real. And the person whose spirit was called back, it was preventing them from moving on."

"Too much of a good thing," Obi-Wan remarked.

"Yeah, well I'm sick of watching people die. I leave one world where people are massacred because of their heritage, and now I'm in another that's ruled over by a malicious dictator and his army sick followers."

"We are very limited in our options at the moment, Harry. A single hint of your abilities or of my whereabouts and we'll have the entire might of the Empire surrounding the planet."

"So teach me how to fight! Teach me how to do what you can do," Harry exclaimed. "I spend all of my time in dangerous situations, and I'm not naive enough to believe that I survived each previous one because of my skill or my power. It's always been just dumb luck. I want to be able to fight back, to make these evil people regret what they do. Make me better than them."

"To what purpose though Harry?" Obi-Wan asked. "I teach you in the ways of the Jedi, and then we're still just two Jedi in the middle of a Tatooine desert-a desert which I can't leave because I made a promise to watch over Luke, and I won't go back on that because I owe it to Padme and the person Anakin used to be."

Harry waved off his concerns, set on his own purpose. "I'm here for a reason Obi-Wan, I know I am. I have nothing holding me back, no family, no friends. I'm not asking you to fight with me, just show me how. I'll go fight with the rebels and cause as much damage as I can until Empire takes me down."

Neither of them talked for several moments until Obi-Wan continued. "I don't understand you. I don't understand why you are so set on dying for a problem that you've only known about for weeks. No one has any idea who you are. You could take off right now and do anything you wanted and live your life in peace. Explain to me why."

"Because it's the only thing I know. Because my parent's died for a purpose and I want to as well. Why did your spend your life doing what you did?"

"I did it because I was chosen and I made a commitment," Obi-Wan responded.

"You did, but you could have left whenever you wanted to. You could have been selfish and had a life outside all of those restrictions. What kept you fighting for so long?"

Obi-Wan looked at him, taken aback by his statements. "I did it because of the people I helped defend. I fought because I believed in the ideas of the Republic."

"You believed in something bigger than you," Harry continued. "When I was on the run from Voldemort, I asked myself all the time why I didn't just leave, just run away where no one could find me. I didn't because I was capable of doing something. I could save people and not simply leave them to die. It's no different now. I'm here for a purpose. I can help. Show me how." Harry sat back in his chair, finished with his plea. He looked on as Obi-Wan considered his words.

"I don't like the idea of turning you into a weapon, but I'll do it if that's what you want," Obi-Wan stated solemnly. "I want to return the Republic to what it was, and even though it goes against the nature of the Jedi, I'll teach you to harness your power. Of course this is all moot until we determine if you have the potential for the Force."

"Will you teach me to fight with a lightsaber?" Harry threw in.

"Eventually," Obi-Wan answered rolling his eyes slightly. "Once I'm sure you're ready."

"So how do I determine if I'm Force sensitive?"

"Come with me," Obi-Wan responded, leaving his own seat. He led Harry outside into the darkness of the night. They walked until they were a about twenty meters away from the hut and right in front of a group of very large rocks. Obi-Wan gestured for him to sit down in front of them. "Normally, a Jedi starts to develops his or her connection to the Force from a young age, as I explained to you. They have years to understand it and what they are feeling. Obviously, events as they are, as well as your desire to learn quickly means we must take a more dramatic approach."

"What exactly is a dramatic approach?"

"The Force is a Jedi's ally. It allows a user to push themselves beyond the physical limitations of a normal person. It will enable you to jump higher, run faster, and to recover from injury at a rate faster than others. Since we don't know whether you have an affinity for the Force as of yet, you are going to push yourself until you can sense it around you. You will sit here, in meditation, with no food or water until your body and senses are in such need that they will pull on the Force to keep you alive. Then you will try to control it to move one of the rocks in front of you."

"There's a problem there though," Harry explained. "How will I be able to differentiate between the Force and my own magic?"

"The Force is something external to you, it connects all living things. From what I understand, your magic is internal to yourself. You need to suppress that power within you and focus outwards. Let the Force flow through you. I am sure you will be able to feel the difference."

Harry nodded, not really sure he understood or not, but eager to begin. "I'm ready."

Obi-Wan began walking back, but not before turning to him with one last comment. "I'll monitor you, but I won't interfere unless I'm sure that you aren't able to feel it." With that he left leaving Harry by himself. He settled his nerves down, and once again began on the arduous path to clearing his thoughts. He was already uncomfortable, with the temperature having dropped significantly and his heavier robe still sitting inside. Somehow he knew he was in for a long wait. If there were certain things that his detestable relatives had prepared him for, they were sleep depravation, thirst, and hunger.


End file.
